The Pros and Cons of Life
by Frozen11691
Summary: Hermione is kiddnapped by Death Eaters and afterwards is bonded to the traiter Serverus Snape to be kept out of trouble.  Contains torcher and rape. rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The usually peaceful forest was a bull creating a wave of chaos in its path. The Golden Trio running for their lives as Death Eaters chased them throwing hexes and curses as though they were butterflies.

Hermione Granger being as smart as she was was thinking of ways to get them out of this mess. Though the only way she could think of was going to leave one of them there.

As the Death Eaters were gaining ground, she decided. Muttering an incantation under her breath, she pointed her wand at the boys and they were gone in a flash, leaving her to the storm behind.

Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she kept running for but she felt triumph as an odd hex she sent dropped a man to the ground. She knew she wouldn't last much longer as they were so close.

The last thing Hermione heard was the shouts of curses as she fell against the ground to the crunching and cracking of twigs and leaves and as darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Mmmm"_ groaned Hermione whose head was splitting for a reason she couldn't remember. She groaned again after opening her eyes only to be attacked by flashing lights that were more vibrant because the room was dimly lit. As Hermione tried to sit up she found herself pulled back downs to floor. Then she felt the cold heavy cuffs clutching onto her wrists and ankles. Slowly her memory started to dawn on her as her face paled and pupils widened.

Hermione zoomed back into reality from her recount of memories when a cold eerily voice shook through the air _"Oh, look our lovely guest is awake!"_

A sensation of spiders crawling up back rippled through her as hundreds of lustful eyes latched themselves onto her. They were all waiting to attack into in new prey.

"_Come on, we mustn't kill the girl yet. We still need the information about Harry Potter. Though we all may get a little fun from her."_ Commanded the same creepy voice as before. Though now she could see him with his blood red eyes betraying his words. His nose was two thin slits that resembled the one of a snake. Only then did the bulb click. The man in front of me was Voldemort.

"_Now how about we save us some time and tell us where bloody little Potter is. Or we some could have some fun."_ Voldemort stated mockingly.

"_I'd never rat out on my friends unlike some." _Screamed Hermione

"_Oh well. The fun way it is." hissed Voldemort._

_Voldemort _turns to his followers and commands them _"My dear friends it seems that are little friend doesn't want to give us what we want. So I invite you to come and have your fun but not one of you is to physically touch her that's for someone else."_

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈_A few hours later≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈_

Hermione had suffered through bouts of Cruciatus curse and thousands of more she could no longer remember. Though out this whole entertainment Voldemort never stopped grinning as if waiting for something.

When all at once he stood up and commanded "_Now my friends how about we move along to have a more physical torched. Ah. My dear friend Severus I don't think we ever gave you a reward for killing the old coot Dumbledore. So go ahead and take your prize."_

As Hermione heard the name of the treacherous bastard she went mental and fought harder and harder to break out of the chains, though this was only to the others amusement.

Severus was slowly making his way to the front of the room. As he watched as she struggled, smirking to himself looming over her. He brought himself to her eye level lead forward and whispered _"What are you so scared of, not a virgin are we?" _

He struggled not to start laughing out loud as the girl struggled more to no prevail. He settled himself above her and slammed her down to stop her movement. Then started to trail kisses up and down her neck as he started to undo her blouse and ripped off her bra. Suddenly clenching her nipple with her teeth causing her to scream. This cause the other Death Eaters to roar out in laughter. Severus slowly made his way down to the hem of her skirt where he ripped it into two, where he raised an eyebrow to her dark green panties. Then he slipped his tongue under the fabric into her womanhood causing her into a death pitching scream of terror. Severus was starting to get annoyed at her screaming and took out his wand and vanished his clothes and her panties. He took over her mouth and forced his tongue to her mouth. Keeping her mute while in one swift movement he thrusted into her, causing her to clench her jaw into a death grip on his tongue, as he ripped her womanhood into two. Her eyes started to water at this new painfulness and the traitor kept thrusting to her. He startled her as he collapsed on top on her spurting a warm new substance inside of her. Suddenly thrust out of her stood up and summoned his clothes back leaving her to the cold stone floor.

Voldemort stood up mortifying Hermione as though she were not there and commanded everyone but Severus to stay.

Now Voldemort spoke in a less demanding tone to him _" Now Severus, I need a way to keep this mudblood in line. Do you have any suggestions?"_

Severus stated_ "Why not just lock her up."_

Voldemort Stated _"because I wish to use her. At least as the smartest witch in her age she could produce some children with a brain unlike most of the lot here."_

Annoyingly Severus States_ "My Lord, why not just bind her to a man as his wife then she could not defy him as he owns her."_

Voldemort_ "What an excellent plan Severus, then you will marry her."_

"_Pardon my Lord, but why am I to marry her" _stuttered Severus.

Broadly Voldemort states _"because you are the second smartest person here. Think of how intelligent your heir shall be._ _I shall bind you both here right now."_

Severus reluctantly follows the Dark Lord over to Hermione.

"_Get up girl." _Shouts Voldemort

Hermione struggles to get up because of her pain. Voldemort forces the two to hold hand as he mutters an incantation binding them together. He pulls out a knife half way through the incantation and cuts them and forces them to hold the wounds against each other.

Once the incantation is complete he releases his grip on them and calmly informs them _"you have into midnight to consume the binding or you'll die." _

As Severus drags Hermione outside and apparite to Hogwarts.


End file.
